Mobs
BlazeFace.png|Blaze|link=Blaze MooshroomFace.png|Mooshroom|link=Mooshroom OcelotFace.png|Ocelot|link=Ocelot File:GhastFace.png|Ghast|link=Ghast SilverfishFace.png|Silverfish|link=Silverfish SlimeFace.png|Slime|link=Slimes WolfFace.png|Wolf|link=Wolf Snow_GolemFace.png|Snow Golem|link=Snow Golem Iron-golem-face.png|Iron Golem|link=Iron Golem BatFace.png|Bat|link=Bat SpiderJockeyFace.png|Spider Jockey|link=Spider Jockey Villagerhead.png|Villager|link=Villager EndermanFace.png|Enderman|link=Enderman ZombiePigmanFace.png|Zombie Pigmen|link=Zombie Pigmen ZombieFace.png|Zombie|link=Zombie SpiderFace.png|Spider|link=Spider SkeletonFace.png|Skeleton|link=Skeleton SheepFace.png|Sheep|link=Sheep PigFace.png|Pig|link=Pig CreeperFace.png|Creeper|link=Creeper CowFace.png|Cow|link=Cow ChickenFace.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Mobs (short for mobiles) are moving entities that can be killed. There are three types in Pocket Edition: passive, hostile, and neutral. After Update 0.12.1, most mobs drop Experience, with the exception of baby animals, villagers, and bats. AI *Passive mobs ignore the player and run away if attacked. *Hostile mobs persue the player if they are close enough. *Neutral mobs attack the player only if aggravated. *Utility mobs convert to hostile mode when provoked or under certain cerscumchances. Mobs tend to drop items that can be used for crafting, eating, or smelting. Hostile mobs Neutral mobs Spider Spawn in light level 7 or below, and always spawn hostile, but turn neutral in light levels above 7 unless attacked. Can vertically climb over blocks without ladders and see the player through solid blocks. Do not burn in sunlight and can spawn as a Skeleton Jockey. Enderman Spawn rarely in light level of 7 or below. Turn hostile when looked at directly or attacked. Takes damage from water, and cannot be hit by projectiles (eg. snowballs, arrows, eggs). Can move and place some specific blocks and teleport from place to place. Hostile endermen turn neutral by daylight. Does not drop Ender pearls. Wolf Turn hostile only when attacked or when a nearby wolf is attacked. Can be tamed by feeding bones, and bred and healed by feeding any sort of meat (including rotten flesh). Tamed Wolves teleport to the player if necessary. Collar can be dyed by using any dye. Cave Spiders Spawn from spawners in Abandoned Mineshafts and Mesa Mineshafts. Only spawn through Mob Spawners or Spawn Eggs. Can Poison the player. Smaller than regular spiders and can spawn with skeleton rider. Zombie Pigman Neutral mobs that spawn only in Nether. Spawn with a gold sword, and rarely armor. Can also spawn as babies or chicken jockeys. Spawn in packs, and attack the player together even if he/she attacks only one. Passive Mobs Sheep First Mob added to the game. Can be sheared to obtain 1-3 wool and killed to obtain 1 wool. Can be bred using wheat. Pig Passive mobs that are good sources of food (porkchops). Can be ridden in the PC version, but currently not in PE. Can be bred using carrots, beetroots or potatoes. Cow Useful mobs that are a good source of food. Drop raw beef and leather when killed; the leather can be used to craft armor. Also gives milk when milked using a bucket. Can be bred using wheat. Chicken Small mobs that do not take fall damage. Drops eggs at regular intervals (around 10 minutes). Drop raw chicken and feathers when killed. Can rarely spawn with a zombie or zombie pigman riding it. Villager Spawn in villages. Also called NPCs (Non Player Characters) Villagers and Testificates. Currently cannot trade. Mooshroom Spawns only in Mushroom Biome. Drop raw beef and leather similar to cows, but give red mushrooms when sheared, and mushroom stew when 'bowled' (tapped on by a bowl). When sheared, turns into a normal cow. Ocelot Shy mobs that can be tamed by offering fish (raw/cooked). Spawn exclusively in the Jungle Biome. Become Cats when tamed and change skins. Both Ocelots and Cats scare away creepers, which make them a great companion when fighting creepers. Bats Flying mobs that spawn underground in caves, strongholds, etc. Do not drop anything. Hang on blocks when undisturbed. Squids Spawn in Water bodies, including oceans, rivers, etc. Release Ink when attacked, and drop ink sacs. Do not have unique dying animation. Utility Mobs Iron Golem Powerful mob with highest health in-game. Spawn in large villages or can be created by the player by placing 4 blocks of iron and pumpkin. Ones that spawn in villagers are neutral; player crafted ones never attack the player. Snow Golem Mobs created by placing 2 snow blocks and pumpkin. Throw snowballs at hostile mobs. Do not deal damage (except to blazes). Melt in warm biomes. Drops Passive Mobs *'Chickens' drop 0-2 feathers, 1 raw chicken and 1 cooked chicken if killed by fire. *'Cows' drop 0-2 pieces of leather, 0-2 raw beef and 0-2 steak if killed by fire. *'Pigs' drop 0-2 raw porkchops and 0-3 cooked porkchops if killed by fire. *'Sheep '''drop 1 wool when killed, and 1-3 wool when sheared. *'Mooshrooms''' drop 0-3 mushrooms when sheared, one bowl of mushroom soup when milked, 1-3 raw beef and 0-3 leather when killed. *'Villagers' drop nothing. *'Bats' drop nothing. Neutral Mobs *'Endermen' currently drop nothing. *'Spiders '''and '''Cave Spiders' drop 0-2 string and 0-1 spider eyes. *'Wolves' drop nothing. Hostile Mobs *'Creepers '''drop 0-2 gunpowder. *'Silverfish drop nothing. *'Skeletons '''drop 0-2 arrows, 0-2 bones.. *'Slimes 'drop 0-1 Slimeball. *'Zombies 'drop 0-1 iron ingots, 0-1 potatoes/carrots and 0-2 rotten flesh. *'Zombie Pigmen 'drop 0-2 golden nuggets, 0-1 gold ingots, 0-2 rotten flesh. *'Blazes drop 0-1 blaze rods. *'Ghasts' drop 0-1 ghast tears and 0-2 gunpowder. *'Witches '''drop 0-2 Stick, 0-2 Glowstone, 0-2 Redstone, 0-2 Nether Wart and 0-2 Spider Eye, drop potions as equipment drop. Utility Mobs *'Iron Golems''' drop 3-5 iron ingots and 0-2 poppies. *'Snow Golems' drop 0-15 snowballs. Gallery See Mobs/Gallery. Category:Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Hostile mobs Category:Organic Category:Mob Category:Entity